First Star I See Tonight
by the-far-east-half-blood
Summary: In a slight AU where Madcoil killed no one, and Cresent, Hale and Eyes high all lived. Starbright, an elf maiden takes the place of Redlance and is captured by the "Five-fingers". Skywize x OC
1. Chapter 1

First star I see tonight

The night it all began was a beautiful moonlit night. Willows whispering to the wind, picking leaves off the ground and spinning them in little swirls. There was magic in the air. It was late autumn, the great white cold was awaiting its in the forest, past all the trees and the river bank, a large bonfire was blazing bright. Tall figures circled it with ferocious expressions. Their minds were one—The demon must die! Starbright was tied to a large rock, while the vile humans tried—and succeeded—to poke and cut her with their knives and pikes. She was defiantly having an off day.

Her god mother had been feeling under the weather, so they were bathing in the quiet creek. And then, all of a sudden, they were pelted with arrows. Her god mother, powerless in the fight, took one to her chest and died instantly. Starbright was captured mostly naked, only a thin piece of cloth hid her from the horrible humans.

"This retched demon prances through the woods—our woods!—as though she owns them, takes our pray and leaves us fruitless in our hunts!"

An ugly old man shouted in front of the large stone, shaking his hands into the air.

"She must suffer for Ameniara, Jeng Do, and Girmi! They died, only because we couldn't find enough food!"

Looking in to the hateful faces of the men of the tribe, the old man turned to face the childlike demon being tied up helplessly. Starbright looked up. Blood trickled down her eyesight creating dark dots. They were bringing out a whip with little spear heads on the tip. She looked away, only to be slapped in the face with a stick covered in thorns. Her eyes! They were screaming with pain! She did not dare open them again, but this was too much. Her own magic could not keep up. She felt the cold death that was sure to come soon.

Oh, High ones! What had she ever done to deserve this?

After having her back tattered by the humans, she was left alone on the rock until the bonfire was large enough to burn her. Strapped near the top of the rock, Starbright could just barely see a few flickering lights in the sky. Although she didn't have the strength to escape, she let out one last pain stricken send, hoping that the stars she was so fond of, could send some help.

*…elp…Help!..Humans…I'm trapped!*

＊※＊※＊※＊

**!**

Skywize, Cutter, and Strong bow noticed her frantic send.

"What was that?"

The stargazer asked his soul brother.

"No idea. But _humans_ are involved"

Said Cutter, the young chief of the Wolfriders.

*The five-fingers are harming our kind, again!*

Raged Strongbow, who had almost lost his daughter to them,long ago. Thankfully the former chief had saved her, but…It was a close call. He was glad he was able to save the former chief, Bearclaw, from the monster that had almost wiped the whole tribe out. Bearclaw had resigned from his post as chief, and passed it along to his son, who had figured out how to kill the monster. No one died fighting the monster, and they were all loyal to Cutter for that.

The three nodded in agreement. They would return shortly with their tribesmen. Every elf must live, even if they had never seen the stranger before.

The sight of the human camp was a gruesome one. The blood splattered rock, an elf in tattered clothing tied up, the crazy old man hitting her large and slanted eyelids with a thorn stick, as if to cause as much pain as possible before she was burned alive.

"In the name of Gotara…We banish this demon!"

Gotara, Gotara! The humans chanted. The old man pulled out a sharp blade. It was already covered in old blood. No doubt, the blood belonged to the overhanging skulls.

"Stop, please!"

Starbright's feeble cries in their language were ignored, as she heard the old man mutter one last time.

"Gotara…!"

Closing her eyes, Starbright waited for the blade. Just then, a cry was heard!

"AYOOOOYAH!"


	2. Chapter 2

Starbright felt her bonds being cut and muttered a quiet thanks which went unheard. Her eyes had completely failed her, throwing her into a world of pitch-black-fear. She heard cries of agony all around her, but without knowing anyone except the horrid man that was torturing her, she couldn't be sure if she too was in danger. So the fearful sounds echoed in her mind for what felt like days until finally a voice was called over to her.

"Hey, you okay?"

Relief swept through her as one of the most relaxing voices she had ever heard spoke to her. Deciding that the upsetting experience was the reason of her sudden gush of affection towards the voice, Starbright simply nodded, fearing her voice would be ragged and ugly…Too ugly to speak to an angel-like-voiced-being.

"Come on, then!"

Angel-voice picked her up with strong arms and sat her down on a soft, furry animal. The wind lapped at her face as the beast ran quickly to who knows where. Her shoulder was held firmly by the presumably male Angel-voice. Starbright marveled at his silken hair that tickled her neck every now and then.

And with a thump, the beast halted. Already too weak to stand by herself, she tugged on Angel-voice's hand. A startled "Eh!" was the response, but Starbright continued to try to tell her savior that she needed him to carry her. She only hoped that she wasn't too heavy. His strong, muscled arms picked her battered body up and carried her for a short while, until she was laid down on a pile of furs.

"What's this, Skywise?" A kind voice asked.

"RAIN! I found her at the human's camp, tied to a rock!" Angel-voice, truly named Skywise, exclaimed.

"Is she the only one hurt?"

"I don't know, the attack is still going on. I left early…I think they did something to her eyes! "

She felt soft hands touch my injured face. She winced at the pressure applied.

"It seems so, Skywise. I will tend to her, so quickly go check on the rest, will you?"

Starbright felt the hesitation that Skywise was feeling. But after a moment, Skywise seemed to have agreed, and walked away.

"Child, what is your name?"

Rain asked over the cluttering of what sounded like cups being moved nearer to her. He sat down across from her and gently started to wipe away the blood on her face, every now and then pulling a sharp twig from her cheek.

"St-t-abigh. Sta-eghr-b-rri-ttt."

Starbright was glad that she didn't speak in front of Skywise. Her parched throat only made rough, scratch-like sounds, making it impossible to communicate. She felt her face redden.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, have some water, child."

She thankfully accepted the bowl and gulped it down, although she felt sharp pains in her throat, the moisture was wonderful.

"S-Starbright."

She let her mind wander as Rain cleaned her, and only when he touched her back did she make a sound. The blood from her wounds had worked as glue, and had made her tattered robe cling to her body. Having no other way, her back was washed with warm water to release the dried blood, resulting in her agony.

Starbright tried not to scream as the animal skin was torn from her back, reopening cuts and scratches that were just beginning to stop bleeding.

"Please, stop!" Starbright managed to gasp, but rain was a thorough elf. His mind was set to heal all that he could, and to do that, he had to remove the dirty clothing.

"I am sorry child, but this must be done, or it will hurt for a longer time."

Starbright couldn't help her whimpers, but clenched her teeth and embraced her pain. She had survived this far, she would not allow herself to die from selfishness!

After her back and eyes were fully bandaged, Starbright was left to sleep. She dreamed a quiet dream of kind angels and mountains over mountains of soft furs.


	3. Chapter 3

Starbright awoke after what felt like mere moments of slumber. She was barely aware that she was being moved, as rough hands urgently shook her shoulders and picked her up. After being sat down on a beast's back once again, she looked around to try to understand why she was being moved, but realized that she couldn't see. Her bandaged eyes were closed, and she recalled that she hadn't been able to see in the human camp either. Giving up on trying to understand the situation, she lowered her head to listen to any talking.

No one was saying anything! They seemed to be completely silent as they moved about. Suspecting that they were hand signing to communicate, she waited for someone to notice her. After a short while, she was handed bags and water skins to carry. She neatly folded each item, making things smaller and easier to carry: something she picked up along her many travels with her mother. She did not need her eyes to know the shape and size of items, so she made herself useful.

Accepting several more items like food, blankets, and medicines, she carefully hugged her now full sack. What was going on? Someone had to tell her something! It wasn't like her ears were damaged! But before she gained any information, they were off.

Passing through a thick smoke of what smelled like burning wood, she was glad that the beast she was riding knew the way. Thanks to him, she needed not worry of guiding her way through the smoke; though, being blind it probably didn't make much difference.

A while after their departure, she listened intently to a young voice argue with a deep, gruff voice.

"Open up tunnel-makers…"

"Alright alright…Give a bloody…"

"I'm coming out…"

"You're wrong…We're coming…"

The beast she was riding quickened his pace and entered a cold, damp atmosphere. From the short argument, Starbright presumed that this was a tunnel. Free from the hot air outside, she rubbed her bare arms. The sudden cold air raised goose bumps!

A soft hand touched her shoulder. She turned around and raised a hand to locate where the hand had come from. The same hand grasped her wrist, and handed her what felt like a fur tunic. Starbright placed her other hand on the soft hand and quietly thanked the being. This being had four fingers! Starbright felt relief rush through her. She had thought that they might be elves, but she had no means to be sure until now.

Pushing her hands through the sleeves, she was reminded of her still hurt back, as she shifted into a more comfortable position and closed her eyes for some good, healing sleep.

＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋

Her dream was pitch black. She could see, but she could not see anything. She was seeing nothing. She saw a light above her, and looked up, but the bright light was too strong, and she looked away. Looking around she could see a black, thick fog around her, but still, nothing. She stood, and stepped into the darkness.

The deep, quiet world that she found herself in, was truly a nightmare. No one there, just air…Starbright's now bare feet splashed into a cold, calming puddle of water. She couldn't help laughing in relief. She splashed around, and looked up.

A beautiful night sky was above her, and she noticed that, without trees or mountains to limit her view, the stars and moons seemed to surround her, all around her. Her mouth shaping an "o" while she smiled brightly at the awesome view, she sat down in the water, feeling calm and fulfilled.

Turning her head around to look at the sky behind her, she saw an elf. So beautiful was he, that she completely forgot the skies as she watched him approach her. With hair as silver as the skies above, she fell into his beautiful blue eyes…This was what she had been so desperate to find, she realized. The darkness that she could not stand, was a world without _him_. She closed her mouth as he sat down beside her, and closed her eyes in content. This, somehow, felt so…_right_.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun beat down mercilessly onto the backs of the traveling group, and Starbright's salve was much appreciated. As the group continued to travel, their lack of water became more evident. It was then that Starbright taught the forest born group how to cure the overheated. By demonstrating with a piece of fur dampened with some water, she taught them to chill their necks and to lie down with their legs resting on something about the height of a log on its side.

Starbright thought of her many travels with her mother, her beautiful mother, who always seemed to know things magical. She was not a healer, but a stargazer, much like Starbright. Her mother talked always spoke of a far off star, where humans thrived, and only dreamt of elves. She spoke of her father, tall and strong, how he had protected her from the dangers of life, and how he was kind and gentle all along.

Her mother said that she had seen him killed, and had thrown herself into the depths of the great lake, only to find herself here, in the woods…with four fingers, and Starbright in her womb. Scared and troubled of her experience, mother had hid from the world, only leaving their cave for food and water. When Starbright was born, mother had realized the similarities of her husband and herself within the child. And so assumed, that he had sent them to his home…To keep them safe, even after his death.

Thinking of her favorite tale from her childhood, Starbright almost forgot the heat and sweat that bothered her so, but was drawn back to reality as her back suddenly felt like it was on fire, and her eyes felt the many twigs once more.

Her screams were so strong, that they made no sound as she opened her mouth. Only Rain and another female (who called herself Joyleaf) seemed to notice. Rain undid her back bandages during their break, and gasped in shock. The sunburn, heat, and the intensity of the wounds had all worked together, reopening the cuts. Rain's tired body was not in the condition to heal another: Starbright would have to hold on a little longer. Her eyes were in similar condition, but Rain couldn't help his feeling of guilt, as Starbright opened her eyes…A pale blue of blindness. The cuts on her eye lids made it look as if she was crying tears of blood, and Rain had to look away as he fixed the bandages back on. High ones, hadn't this child suffered enough?

As sunset finally approached, the group knew that it wouldn't be long before some of them fell ill, and Joyleaf, who cared for all of the tribe as a mother, was full of sadness as she held to her love, Bearclaw. All of their tribe was suffering, even the new comer, even though they had done no wrong. Glancing at their son's back, both Bearclaw and Joyleaf saw the hurt and despair, and the hope that he carried. They were so proud!

Starbright knew that her wounds would not let her go on any further. Starbright knew she should lay down for some sleep in the shade, but she simply sat down by her resting beast and stroked his fur. Her eyes weren't tired, and sleeping without being sure of their safety was not something that she thought wise.

Cutter promised her that she would be rescued once they found shelter, after agreeing to her reasoning. Even he knew that going into the bright sun once again would not be wise, for her bandages were already ruined with sweat and dryness. And, knowing that she may be blinded for good, Starbright had long ago given up her head cloth to Newstar. She humbly accepted Cutter's water skin, and sat as the group wandered into the night, away from her, disappearing into the many hills of dry sand.

＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋＊＋

~Following the group ~

Cutter told us to move out, as the sun set beyond beautiful mountains that shined purple in the red light. We continued to move for hours, and before long Nightfall noticed that the girl I had found in the human camp was missing. She shouted out to Cutter, who simply replied that she, Starbright had decided to stay behind.

Voices of protest rang out, but Cutter shook his head and tiredly told us that there was no choice.

"If she continues in this heat, her wounds will get even worse. She's barely holding on as it is! And she knows that! I couldn't persuade her to risk her life, just so that she would stay with the group!"

The others quieted with that, and Joyleaf moved forward so to comfort her son. The travel was quiet until the sun rose again. And as the wolves began to drop, too weak to continue with their riders on their backs, the group finally found what they had travelled for; the mountains!

The Wolfriders moved into the cool shade that the mountain provides, and Skywise watched as Cutter, irritated, cut one of the strange plants. He soon noticed that these strange plants supplied water, bringing well deserved cheer to the Wolfriders' tired faces.

But somehow, Skywise couldn't feel completely happy. It felt as if part of him was still somewhere out there, in the hot wasteland, tired and lonely. Tugging on his spirit, holding on, desperate not to be forgotten. Skywise tries to push the thought away but even as he gulps down the slightly sweet plant water, his mind reaches out to the girl that they had to leave behind. If he, finally in the shade, with water, could't feel totally healed, what must she be feeling? If only…no, she couldn't have come with them, but he can't help but wish she had more company than a tired wolf at her side…

Skywise's thoughts were interrupted by Cutter as he stepped over his body to climb to higher ground in search of more water. As he followed him, Skywise noticed that both his and his brother's skin was a light brown instead of its usual whiteness. Skywise mentally thanked that girl for the salve she made for them... without it, who knows what would have happened to their weak skin?

*Skywise! Up here! Quickly! *

Cutter's send was urgent, so Skywise quickly clambered up to see if everything was alright. And somehow, the hopeless situation seemed to have met its end, as his brother beckoned him to look down upon a village of nothing other than-Elves!

*You don't think they'd help us if we asked?*

Skywise asks him, but he tells him that asking didn't help with the trolls. Although Skywise thinks that these elves look friendly, he cannot disobey my chief, although he _is _his 'brother-in-everything-but-blood'.

They quickly plan a raid on the village, and collect food and water from the villagers: sadly, with more violence than he had hoped. Cutter returned to their temporary home in the rocks with a local elf girl in his arms, and Skywise, puzzled, asks him what he plans. As he answers that he will explain later, Skywise thinks back to that girl that is still out there…What he would do to know she was safe again, in his arms, just like Cutter has the native girl…Wait, what is he thinking?


	5. Chapter 5

~meanwhile back in the middle of nowhere~

Starbright had fallen asleep, and woke with a startled cry as the beast she was leaning on moved.

Her dream world had been burning down, and she had been stranded in the water as she watched the sky above fall in blazing, broken pieces all around her. Those pieces set fire to the grass, and within seconds, Starbright was sitting in the water, unable to move.

Her friend, her _silver-hair_, had not appeared, even though she frantically sent for him. A cold gush of wind pushed her head first into the water, and as she lay there, the world has started to spin! The water started to spill out of the puddle, leaving her dangerously dry…And as she also began to slip into the waves of red fire, she had screamed!

Only to wake up in the quickly chilling air of the afternoon.

Starbright was beginning to regret that she hadn't kept any of her salve for herself. Although her bandages made it excruciatingly difficult to apply it, her skin felt like it was on fire as she weighed Cutter's water skin; hardly any left. And the sun was just beginning to set! She couldn't see how she could survive tomorrow. Starbright just hoped that Skywise and the others…Skywise! Oh, how she missed his calming presence. Her beast had gone quiet after the sun rose, and the slight movement of his body against hers was the only thing that told her that he was still alive.

The quiet was almost too much. She needed someone, something. But somewhere in her heart, she already felt fulfilled, like she had downed mouthfuls of water and had found shade. Like she was safe, far away from the treacherous sun and it's vicious rays.

Starbright recalls all the times she spent in the forest, the green leaves reflecting on the cool surface of the lakes that she would swim in during the summer, and how the leaves shined gold in the afternoon light. Her mother, healthy and happy, guiding and teaching her the means to survive. How could she forget the cold, snowy mountains of the north? With the kind old man that was so old that he could remember the high ones?

Oh, how the days and years flew by…Starbright found herself feeling the heat again, as the air began to chill once again, and she let the last drop of water spill onto her dusty face. She relished the last moment that she may ever feel water upon her face.

Dry tears did not fall, as she slowly peeled the bandages from her back, sweaty and old, and let them fall to the ground. She smiled at the pleasant evening breeze as it swept across her heated body, and leaned back against the rock as she let the waves of deep sleep claim her.


End file.
